Secret Weapon
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Justin can never persuade Brian to do anything like he can with other people, so he decides it's time for a system upgrade!


Secret Weapon

A/N: I just wanted to test out what I could do with Justin and how far I could stretch Brian. This was really fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing!

**Justin's POV**

I didn't know why I even try. The way people looked at me whenever I did try already told me straight up that my efforts were futile and pointless. And yet I still tried it for some reason.

I guess it was because it had always worked before. I had been able to get away with it ever since I was little, but that was all with other people who were easier to crack and get to. Other people who were not Brian Kinney.

Then again, what did I really expect? This was the supposed heartless fucking Kinney, he couldn't afford to be persuaded to do anything by his little blond twink, he had an image on Liberty Avenue and all of Pittsburg to keep. So, I guess I can sort of understand him not bowing down to my persuasive charms like everyone else in my life. But it's also not really my fault that people see an adorable blue eyed blond boy with a great ass, nickname him Sunshine, and become putty whenever he asks something of them.

Usually whenever I wanted to do something all I had to do was ask sweetly, on hard cases I'd have to give a cute smile as well, and I was made. But with Brian I had the feeling that, unless I promised to be his little sex toy for the rest of his life, I wasn't getting him to do anything. I had tried all my usual tricks that usually could get me the world in minutes, but all he did was give me a look that clearly said he thought I was insane before brushing me off or away. Or both.

At first I was a little disheartened and was ready to accept that I'd never get him to do anything with my usual tricks and that I'd have to blow him if I wanted anything. But that took too long and I was usually too tired afterwards to do what I wanted in the first place. But then I remembered that Brian hadn't wanted me back after the first night, and look where I am now. Besides, this was a challenge. I liked challenges.

With a slightly evil grin I carefully got out of bed after nuzzling Bri a bit, and headed into the bathroom. It was time to arm myself with a new weapon.

* * *

**Brian's POV**

What the hell was that boy up to now? Though if I was totally honest I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know. I had woken up when Justin started to fidget a bit, and I could tell he was thinking about something. I've told him before that he thinks too damn much but he didn't listen apparently. Then I feel his warm skin against my neck before he hops off the bed and I hear him pad into the bathroom. I crack an eye open just in time to see an evil looking grin on that face of his and get an uneasy feelings. The last time I saw that look I spent a whole fucking day with the dykes.

Wondering what the hell he's going to put me through this time I get out of bed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Three days later, Saturday, I'm on the couch reading over the newspaper in the early morning light when I hear Justin come over from the kitchen. "Hey Bri?" he asks, making me heave a sigh. He only ever calls me that when he wants something.

"What is it Jus?" I ask, not putting down the paper but not reading it either.

"Um, I was wondering if-"

Oh no, here it comes. Every single time the words 'I was wondering if' leave his mouth it means trouble. The last time it was the day with the dykes, time before he wanted to take Gus to the fucking zoo, as if living with the dykes wasn't a zoo to begin with, time before that he wanted to drive the jeep, and the time before that it was trying to buy fat filled potato chips. If this time it involved Michael or, worst come to worst, Emmett, that blond boy was dead.

"Do you think we could just stay in today? Both of us?" he asked tentatively, vibrant blue eyes soft for a change.

I glanced up at him with a quirked eyebrow but kept the rest of my face neutral as he squirmed a bit. Truth was, a day at home of fucking Justin on every available surface of the loft sounded pretty nice. I'd had a rough week at the office with fucking incompetents and was ready for some down time that didn't necessarily need to include Babylon or Woody's. But of course, I couldn't let all of that show to the twink, so I just said my customary "no".

But for some reason, unlike other times, he didn't walk away like a dejected puppy. He just stood there for a minute before saying in his sweet voice, "Please Bri?" I growled a little as I dropped the paper and turned to look at him full on, ready to give him some kind of spiel, when I stop dead in my tracks and simply stare at him.

He was wearing loose sweat pants and an old T-shirt with his long golden hair falling into ocean blue eyes. He looked like a ratty teenager, as always, and was still the hottest piece of ass I'd seen in a long while. But that's not what got me. What got me was the fact that his normal adorable pout had been turned up several notches and the deep blue eyes that were partially concealed by hair were abnormally big with a sad pleading look in them. The two of those added together made my little twat look more irresistible than normal.

"Damn Sunshine, since when do you have a puppy dog pout?" I choked out, knowing that if he had that look on his face I'd be powerless.

"Since I know you wouldn't deny a cute little puppy something he wanted." Justin replied as his gaze intensified while he walked closer to where I was sitting stunned on the couch, slowly moving his damn sexy hips as he walks.

"Fucking twink." I grumbled as I grabbed his hips and pulled him down.

* * *

Later that night, after a day of fucking the hell out of each other, I was getting a bottle of water from the kitchen when I looked back into the living room where Justin was standing in front of the window looking out into the star filled night. The moonlight was dancing over his enticing pale skin and just seemed to draw me to it like a magnet. I felt a sly smile slide across my face as my softened dick started rising again when I walked towards that beautiful expanse of naked flesh that was just begging to be touched.

"Mmm… Bri," Justin groaned as he felt me come up behind him and start running my fingers lightly down his sides, making his moonlit skin tremble.

"You're going to have to make up for all the fucks I missed today Sunshine. Hope your stamina holds up." I whisper into his ear before nibbling just underneath it, making him catch his breath as I travel my tongue over the back of his neck before going steadily down his spine. When I get to his hole and start rimming him I can feel his knees starting to buckle as he gasps out. I just grin. Still as hot and tight as the first night.

"Bri, we're in front of the window." Justin gasps out as I reach around and grip his cock.

"So? I haven't been out all day, and people probably missed seeing me naked." I reason sweetly as I lick some sweat off the small of his back. "But just so you know Sunshine," I tell him as I slip a condom on and lube up his hole. "That look you gave me earlier," I slowly press into him, making him rest his head on my shoulder as his breath hitches and muscles clench. "It'll only work when I can actually survive what you want."

I can tell by his grin that he know what I really mean. "You give a shit Brian. You so give a shit." Was all he said before his words were drowned in a moan and his eyes closed.

"Maybe I do Sunshine."


End file.
